


Las cosas más estúpidas del planeta

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek solo lo escucha, porque lo ama, stiles y su verborrea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek podía escuchar todo el día sin sentidos con tal de ver a Stiles feliz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas más estúpidas del planeta

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, no duden en comentar y dejar kudos para saber que les pareció <3

—Santa es HYDRA. —Es lo primero que dice Stiles cuando entra al loft de Derek.   
—¿Qué? —Pregunta Derek mirándolo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—. Eso, lo que dije cuando entré.  
Derek sube a su habitación y con la esperanza de que su novio se quedara abajo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y Stiles decidió seguirlo.  
—Derek, te estoy hablando, no me dejes solo. —Le exige Stiles, sentándose en la cama del hombre lobo—, lo que te digo es verdad. Santa es HYDRA.  
—Estar mucho tiempo en el computador te está afectando, de verdad.  
Stiles lo mira ofendido por sus palabras, pero la verdad es que a estas alturas a Derek le da lo mismo. Tenía pensado pasar el día con su novio, tranquilo, a lo mejor tener que soportar su palabrería, porque es algo típico de Stiles, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser el oyente de un desvarío más del castaño, bufó. Ese era el puesto que ocupaba Scott no él.   
—Explícate —prefiere hacerlo continuar, ya que sabe que si lo detiene Stiles se pondrá mucho más insoportable.   
Stiles lo mira con una sonrisa en su cara y se acomoda en la cama, a su lado, y comienza a dar su explicación _coherente y lógica_ de por qué Santa es HYDRA. La verdad es que no está interesado, pero con tal de ver al castaño con los ojos brillantes de felicidad por estar contándole a él su nueva teoría es capaz de escucharlo hablar de las cosas más estúpidas del planeta.


End file.
